Series 1: Free Agents
Free Agents is the 1st season of Spinner554 's The Challenge Series . Each challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair, or team challenge. After each challenge, the winning player/s are not only safe from elimination, but also choose two players to compete in the elimination round. The losing players from each challenge participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," and the two players that pick the Kill Cards will face-off against the two nominated contestants in the elimination round. Cast |} Gameplay Challenge games *'Have Your Balls Dropped?:' All competitors are standing in a pit as big as a basketball court. At pre-determined intervals, balls will be dropped into the pit. Each ball will be worth a pre-determined amount of points. After 20 balls are dropped into the pit, the mission will be over. **'Winner:' Stoner *'Spell It Out:' Each team will have their own separate forum thread. At the beginning of each round, a word or phrase having to do with The Challenge (TV Series) will be spelt out. The word/phrase may start at the beginning of a word, the end, or the middle. What will happen is, when a member of a team thinks they know the answer, they will go to your team thread and count (in separate posts) to 10. Once they have typed 1, the word will stopped being spelt. If a team reaches 10 before the other team does, they will get an opportunity to guess the word/phrase. If they are correct, they will get 1 point for their team. If they are incorrect, not only will the other team gain a point but that specific competitor will be OUT for the remainder of the mission. First team to 4 points wins safety from The Draw. **'Winners: ' Team A (Eddie, Sam, Jessie, AJ, Sharapova, Anthony, Jonas, Brittany, Jay, Lalisa & Nels) *'Pair-ody:' Each pair is suspended in the air 40 feet above water. At the beginning of each round, lyrics to a song with a word or phrase missing from the song will be posted. The first player to say the missing lyric(s) will have the choice to drop one PLAYER into the water, thus eliminating them from the game. Once both players from a pair are eliminated from the Mission, that pair will be out entirely. The mission will go until there are 2 pairs left (you can win with only 1 player left) and those 2 pairs will be the "winners" of the Mission. However, the mission will go until 1 pair is left to decide who gets first choice on the elimination decisions. **'Winners:' Jake & Dylan and Daniel & Doug *'Finders Keepers:' In a multitude of Spinner's 5392 blogs, flags have been hidden in the comments. Each flag is worth a specific amount of points. Competitors will race to find flags and whoever has the most points after 1 hour will be the winners of this mission. They will not only be safe from The Draw, but they will also select, as a unit, 2 players to go into the Face-Off. **'Winners:' Team 3 (AJ, Anthony & Sam) *'Knockout:' A blog will be posted and each of the players will be given 3 lives. Each person from the public may comment 2 names of players to take a life from. Once a person has lost 3 lives, they are out. Last person left standing wins. **'Winner:' Lalisa Elimination games *'Poll-E-System:' Each competitor will have a poll. Their goal is to make the poll 50/50, thus evening out their pulleys. Whoever is closest after 12 hours will win. If there is a tie, whoever has the most votes in their poll will be the winner. The poll MUST have at least 10 votes to be valid. **'Played by:' Colton vs. Anthony, Tom vs. Jake, AJ vs. Doug *'Clever Lever:' Each competitor is in their own lane with a pit of balls on one side and a container on the other. On the front of the container is a hole. The goal is to throw as many balls inside their container as possible in 5 rounds. However, the catch is that the rounds have been set at a specific time that is unknown to the competitors. When Spinner says "GO", players will begin shooting. At a predetermined time Spinner will say "STOP" and only the player who shot a ball most recently to when Spinner says "STOP" will get their points for that round. The other player will pull their lever and the bottom of their container will fall out and they will lose their points for the round. Whoever does that the most in 5 rounds will be declared the winner and return to the game. **'Played by:' Justin vs. Joel, Justin vs. Stoner *'Bet Your Bottom Dollar:' Each competitor starts with 100 coins. In front of the competitors are five baskets with a drop door underneath them. They are going to place each of these coins into one of the five baskets. Once the competitors have decided how many coins they are going to place in each basket, Spinner will reveal which two baskets are not going to drop. They will get to keep the coins that they have in those two baskets ONLY. If it is more than your opponent, then you win. If it is less, then you are eliminated from the competition. **'Played by:' Chandler vs. Chazza, Sharapova vs. Justin *'Puzzled:' Whenever one of the competitors is ready, Spinner will give them a puzzle. He will time them and whoever does it quicker wins. **'Played by:' Stoner vs. Eddie, Brittany vs. Jake *'Escape:' Each of the competitors are at the front of a maze. They may go FORWARD, RIGHT, or LEFT. There are TEN correct movements. They will make a move and will find out if it's CORRECT or INCORRECT. If they are CORRECT you move on. If they are INCORRECT then they go back to the beginning and start over. Whoever does it in the least amount of moves will win. **'Played by:' Drizella vs. Nels, Dylan vs. Jessie *'I Can:' The two competitors will go back and forth with bets about how many posts they can make about The Challenge in 2 minutes. Once one competitor thinks their opponent can not make that many posts, they say "Do It." Spinner will then give them the EXACT comments they have to post. If the opponent does it then they win and stay in the game, if they don't they can stay. **'Played by:' Game summary Elimination chart Episode Progress |} Competiton WINNER - The contestant won the competition SECOND - The contestant did not win the final challenge and came second THIRD - The contestant did not win the final challenge and came third WIN - The contestant won The Mission, making him/her safe from the elimination round SAFE - This contestant was safe ELIM - This contestant competed in The Face-Off and won ELIM - The contestant was selected for the elimination round, but did not have to compete OUT - This contestant was eliminated from the game DQ/QUIT - This contestant quit or was disqualified/removed from the game